


Toasty

by moshimochi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Some Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimochi/pseuds/moshimochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata struggles to define his newfound relationship with Komaeda, but maybe not as much as he struggles to look inconspicuous to the rest of his friends in the middle of a monsoon. </p><p>"Even though they’ve just had this breakthrough moment, Hinata is immediately reduced to the same blushing schoolboy struggling with his first romantic encounters. He hopes Komaeda finds it cute rather than pathetic. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toasty

Hinata was probably more composed while accused of being a traitor in the situation then he is now, leaving his cabin just to get a damn piece of toast. Ironically, it’s the same sly and stupid and absolutely alluring smile that has left him feeling so jittery and vulnerable both this time and the ones before. If anybody asked him on the way to the restaurant why Komaeda never left Hinata’s cabin last night, he could be honest and say they slept togeth- No, _oh god_ no. Not like that, in the **literal** sense, it was late, they fell asleep while talking, **just** talking, _remember how hard it was raining last night?_ The downpour came crashing in turbulent sheets, too extreme to try to endure while carrying him back to his hospital room where he’s still been residing on a completely different island, it was easier just to call and let the Future Foundation doctors know…

Even though it was the truth, Hinata is pretty sure nobody is going to buy that story anyway. He doesn’t even want to think about what Souda or Kuzuryuu might say.

The typhoon hadn’t quite passed yet, remnants of showers came volleying down from the sky at a constant interval, but it wasn’t bad enough that Hinata was going to return to his cabin soaked to the core. But it’s enough to flatten out his hair and put him in a disgruntled mood. 

Thinking about what happened yesterday, and then waking up with his chapped lips pressed against Komaeda’s neck, coiled white hair muffling the rest of his face, his arms ensnaring that fragile yet warm body… The idea of leaving the sanctity of the bed sheets was excruciating and Hinata could’ve stayed there until noon, but that groggy and raspy voice asking him to bring back breakfast was enough of an appeal to convince him otherwise… And with the possibility of somebody asking him about what happened, and having these memories replay in his mind while he grappled to stutter out an convincing recounting of last night’s events… Well, that was enough to send his body broiling despite the chill edge of the weather.

 _The things one does for love._  
\-----  
After waking up from the simulation and learning that all of them played hefty hand in generating the downfall of society, **particularly** himself, Hinata really can’t say he’s a believer in any sort of God anymore. But opening up the doors of the restaurant and seeing only Sonia and Owari there, with other remaining two members of their group nowhere in sight, he’s compelled to send a glorious thank you to whatever celestial being which had to have been looking out for him today. 

“Good morning, Hinata-san!” Sonia delicately sips at her steaming mug with a smile around her lips. Even after the apocalypse, the princess still manages to maintain an aura of poise and beauty.

“Mmphs mmph?” Hinata is pretty sure Owari is trying to say “what’s up” as she practically attacks the protein bar she’s eating, looks like her fourth, judging by the barrier of leftover wrappers surrounding her. As ridiculous as it is, the scene tugs a little on Hinata’s heart, as Owari has been working so hard to get her athletic figure back and she’s made really good progress in the few months they’ve been awake.

On another note, Hinata wishes his physical evidence of Junko’s reign would be as easy to repair.

Shrugging this thought off as quickly as he can, he pops a few pieces of bread in the dinky toaster Souda had managed to recover and sits with the girls.  
“Would you like some chamomile tea, Hinata-san? I boiled a pot for us all to share but it seems that our other friends are still asleep.” Sonia gestures to the kettle towards the end of the table.

“Ah, no thank you Sonia. I was going to grab something light to eat and take it back to my room.”

“Unacceptable!” She shouts, making droplets of water fly off of Hinata when he jumped in his chair, “Chamomile tea is superb for aiding with sleep disorders, and you’ve been looking extremely exhausted Hinata-san, if that may be appropriate to say.” She adds, replacing the aggression in her voice with concern, but it sounded no less unyielding. 

“I’m fine. I guess I have been a little stressed as of lately while waiting for the rest of our friends to wake up, but I really am okay.” Without thinking, he adds, “I actually slept really well last night.”

“Mmreally? With all that racket outside?” Owari swallows the last bite of her protein bar.

“I guess I find the sound of rain…. Soothing?” That sounded more like a question than an answer. _Shit._  
The toaster beeps, interrupting the conversation, and Hinata is thankful for yet another miracle today. After hastily slapping some butter on it, he wraps the toast with some napkins and decides while he’s here, he might as well grab a carton of juice for the minifridge he recently put in his cabin, but he _really_ needs to get out of here quick before they catch on. 

“I’m going to head out, I’ll see you guys later.” 

Hinata tries to ignore the puzzled look on their faces, but he’s nearly out the door, so close to freedom, when Owari crinkles her noise and interrupts with a booming  
“Oi, Hinata!”

He tries not to look absolutely terrified when he turns around. She’s onto him, she’s somehow sniffed him out, he’s going to have to tell them that Komaeda stayed overnight in his cabin, not to mention Komaeda shouldn’t have even been out last night in that sort of weather, he’s going to have to admit that he’s hopelessly in love with the boy who’s been such a pain and endlessly confusing and a constant concern to the Future Foundation - 

“You want my umbrella? Ya smell like a wet dog.”  
_Seriously, thank God._  
\---  
When he gets back to the cabin, Komaeda’s fallen asleep again, nuzzling into the pillow Hinata used earlier, dotting it with drool, and Hinata weirdly doesn’t mind. Yet he isn’t sure how he should wake the other boy up, and frankly, he isn’t quite sure where their relationship stood at the moment. They spent the majority last night talking, which was refreshing and relieving as it’s been so long since Komaeda has willingly held a long and personal conversation with someone, and Hinata thinks Komaeda let out his carefree and lovely laugh more last night than the entire time he’s been awake for the past two months. Neither of them directly confessed, but was being pressed against each other until this morning a testament that they were lovers now? Or maybe Komaeda was only so receptive to Hinata’s touch because Komaeda was in a constant state of cold and Hinata’s body gives off heat like a furnace. Maybe Hinata was only a conduit for finally getting a semblance of warmth. Maybe it was as simple as that.

Hinata sighs and places the food on the bed stand table. As it always has been, their relationship was blurred and unclear yet their existences were irrevocably intertwined. 

He freezes when he hears shuffling from the bed, and the noise of someone clearing their throat.

“Hinata-kun?” The lilt of his voice lost that early morning gruffness, and Hinata would be a teeny bit disappointed if he wasn’t panicking about how he would handle the situation.

“I brought you toast.” He says dumbly, pointing to the pieces of bread laid out right in front of them. 

Komaeda doesn’t make a snarky comment, which is a surprise, and instead gives a languid grin and murmurs thank you. 

As he begins to sit up, he adds “So I’m guessing you’re not going to feed it to me this time, either?” Voice still pleasant but he has that same old challenging gleam in his eyes, as if he still needs to test Hinata at every chance he gets. 

_Ah, there it is._ Hinata wonders if maybe being a smartass is just his way of coping with things.

“No, I don’t think so. You can feed yourself.” He grabs two cups from the cabinet. “Would you like some juice?” 

Komaeda chuckles for some reason, and says “That would be lovely, Hinata-kun.” His voice is softer now, and Hinata wonders if it’s because of the prevailing weakness and exhaustion Komaeda’s been struggling with since his return from the coma, or if it’s something else entirely. Either way, he feels Komaeda’s sharp eyes burning into his back.

They sit and eat breakfast, Komaeda munching away contentedly on his toast and Hinata trying to eat his piece in the least awkward way possible, as if chewing was a challenge now, but this entire meal is awkward and Hinata wishes he could skip over this phase and go straight into the moment where they become comfortable with each other again. 

But Hinata can’t help but be enamored by the sight in front of him as he sips his juice, allowing himself to get distracted. Komaeda’s hair is wild to being with, but in this early morning setting it looks adorably rumpled, and the shirt he borrowed from Hinata to sleep in is way too big for his gangly form but it’s rucked up a little, exposing a pale glimpse of his stomach, Hinata letting his eyes unwittingly trail down to the portion of Komaeda’s proclaimed “lucky” plaid boxers peeking from the rim of the covers…

“Is something the matter?”

 _Of course he saw._ Hinata sputters on the juice and puts down the cup he had frozen to his lips. But Komaeda doesn’t look astonished or revolted at the fact that Hinata was conspicuously checking him out. In fact, he looked smugly satisfied, and Hinata would be absolutely losing his mind with embarrassment if it wasn’t for that charming look in those grey-green eyes, which displayed that they were _very much_ on the same page. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” _Smooth._ He might as well be honest - he’s never been able to hide anything from Komaeda. So perceptive, he’s always been able to peer through the cracks in Hinata’s façade since the very second he woke up, able to see what he was truly thinking or worrying about, despite his the bold front he’s adapted to try to lead his friends through the persisting despair. In a way, that’s one of the things that Hinata can’t help but love him for.  
He might as well go for it. 

“I just – I’m just really happy that you’re here with me right now.”

As if the blush had transferred from Hinata’s cheeks and poured into Komaeda, his face suddenly tinted a rosy color and he had the chance to be speechless. It was so easy to surprise Komaeda with simple words of kindness, and that in itself was bittersweet, but Hinata was eager to shower him with sweet phrases of praise or happiness whenever he could - even if he was horribly clumsy with the delivery. 

In a rash moment, Hinata grabs Komaeda’s hand and rubs little circles into it with his thumb. Komaeda’s eyes flutter shut and he lets out a satisfied hum, almost like a purring cat, but Hinata didn’t miss the brief flash of confliction on Komaeda’s face which followed. He bites his lip, a tick which Hinata has recently been keen to pick up on, and he knows what that means.

“Hey,” he taps on the other’s slender hand so gently as if it was made of glass, until grey eyes finally meet his. “It’ll be alright.”

Komaeda huffs indignantly, a puff of air which Hinata thinks probably conveys _“Oh Hinata-kun. Of course you’re so sure.”_

And it proves Hinata must know him well, as Komaeda follows up with “Your naivety is endearing. But it is going to get you killed, Hinata-kun, and I really would prefer to not responsible for that. Not like this. We talked about it last night, you remember, hm?”

_I remember every detail of last night._

“I do. And I’m not trying to discredit your past, Komaeda,” he gets a pair of slightly quirked eyebrows out of that one, “I mean it. But… Don’t you think that maybe, I don’t know, after everything that’s happened… Maybe your luck cycle could’ve worn itself out?” His eyebrows raise and disappear under his mangled white mane of hair. “I mean, enduring so much despair, and waking up now under the care of the Future Foundation, recovering… That’s kind of the epitome of extreme luck, don’t you think?”

“My luck doesn’t work in such a straightforward and perfectly balanced way, it’s much more capricious than that. And if it really did burn out completely, I’m afraid life for me would be dreadfully… Boring?” Hinata flinches, and Komaeda’s smiling but it doesn’t meet his eyes. “Ah, boring is probably the wrong word. I think it would be more along the lines of unfulfilling. But you get the gist.” He poignantly gestures with his wrapped stump of a hand, which had been shamefully hidden by the thick comforters since the beginning of the conversation.

“But you don’t deserve to live the rest of your life in fear. Isn’t that unfulfilling?” 

“I’d have to say you’re wrong about that. This is normalcy for me.” 

Hinata frowns. “Would it really be that-” _Boring,_ _**damn that word!** _“-Unsatisfying, to live a mundane life free of luck, living with me…? Like this?” He gives a squeeze to the hand he’s kept steady underneath his own.__

__Komaeda scrunches up his face. “That’s not fair. You know this isn’t about that. It isn’t like that.”_ _

__“I know, but I’m curious.” And then he adds with a smaller voice, “Would it be that bad? If it could be like that?”_ _

__Komaeda sighs and closes his eyes again, contemplating, scrunching his good hand into the blanket. Hinata starts to rub circles in it again, attempting to help him relax a little._ _

__He sighs again. “No, I don’t think it would be all that bad.” The little smile he gives, one where the light finally reaches his half-lidded eyes, melts Hinata entirely. “In that sort of scenario, I think I could manage.”_ _

__Hinata swears he could leap across the bed and finally just kiss him faster than his own heart was trying to leap out of his chest._ _

__“Will you consider it, then?” He squeezes his hand, a little more firmly this time. “Please? I really think we can make things okay.”_ _

__He can tell instantly Komaeda tunes in on the hopeful intonation of Hinata’s voice and tries to muster up the most reassuring smile he can manage. “I suppose I’ll have to, if you’re asking so nicely.”_ _

__Hinata wishes he could stay in this moment forever, sitting on his bed with Komaeda, calm and placated and finally showing signs of that jovial boy he met on the beach that first day. Neither of them are the same anymore, of course. Not nearly as young and lighthearted, arguably broken but definitely scarred. Yet Hinata isn’t sure if he’s ever felt happier than right now than he ever has in his entire life._ _

__Breaking the moment of serenity, a chill rips through him. For once, he’s the one feeling unusually cold and he supposes that after all of the miracles he’s had today, for the sake of balance in the universe, he’s probably coming down with a cold._ _

__“Would you mind if I joined you? Under the blankets, I mean.” Even though they’ve just had this breakthrough moment, Hinata is immediately reduced to the same blushing schoolboy struggling with his first romantic encounters. He hopes Komaeda finds it cute rather than pathetic._ _

__“It’s your bed.”_ _

__“I’m just being polite.”_ _

__“Ah, that’s fine then.”_ _

__When Hinata gets situated, tucking Komaeda against his chest like how they were earlier, he realizes with dismay that there are bread crumbs coating the sheets._ _

__“You made a mess.” He grumbles, but he can’t really say that he’s actually mad._ _

__Komaeda yawns. “I’ll clean it later.” His voice is pleased and showing signs of a sleepy edge seeping into it._ _

__“Are you warm enough?” Hinata murmurs, and come to think of it, he really wouldn’t mind taking a nap. It’s been a stressful morning._ _

__It takes a beat before Komaeda replies. “I’m just toasty, Hinata-kun.”_ _

__Hinata isn’t sure if he wants to smack or kiss that aggravating adorable smile from his face._ _

**Author's Note:**

> first fic eyyy. boy this turned out to be a doozy. please give me some feedback if you can! or my tumblr is currently shslgoober if you want to message me!
> 
> also komaeda would be an ultimate punmaster, even post-despair, and nobody can convince me otherwise


End file.
